meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Daemonslayers of Robanus
Daemonslayers of Robanus The Daemonslayers of Robanus were the sole militant arm of the church before the formulation of the Inquisition. The order is known in the Robanan Tongue as “Sohn Sehit Siparis” meaning Order of the Ultimate Martyrdom. This is due to the requirement that all who join the Daemonslayers submit willingly to the Rite of Oblivion, assuring the destruction of their souls upon their deaths. The reason for this is so that the Daemonslayer’s souls cannot be claimed by the Demons or Devils that they hunt, to prevent them from strengthening the enemy after their deaths. The Symbol of the Order is a cracked devil’s skull, with two flails crossed behind it. Strictures While the Daemonslayers can be Paladins, Clerics, Avengers, Invokers, or Runepriests dedicated to the Dread Lord, all of those who would become Daemonslayers must accept the Paladinic Code of the Order, and bind themselves to its Strictures. These strictures are composed of the Edicts and Virtues detailed below. Edicts: Expression of Faith: Daemonslayers are expected to attend services on Robidai of each week. If the Daemonslayer is incapable of doing this due to his current location, he is required to perform individual worship for at least one hour at some point during the day. Symbol: Daemonslayers are expected to display the symbol of Robanus and that of the Order of Daemonslayers on and shield, armor or banner. In addition the Daemonslayer is allowed to wear a signet ring with the symbol of the Order upon it. Service: Daemonslayers are expected to defend their faith against the forces of evil. At a minimum, the Daemonslayer is expected to protect his monastery, church, or temple from enemy attacks, as well as seek out and destroy all other-worldly evil beings they encounter. The call of the Crusade also falls within this Edict. The Call of the Crusade dictates that the eventual aim of the Daemonslayers is to destroy all Daemonkind, and empty the Abyss and the Nine Hells of all non-Divine influence. This often brings them into conflict with the Dark Gods, who use daemons as well as their own dark angelic hosts to empower their divine realms. Family: Every Daemonslayer of 30 years or older (or their race’s equivalent) are required to marry and sire children to be raised in the church. Virtues: Fealty: A Daemonslayer owes his allegiance to the Church before all else. No worldly bond comes before their oath to the Orthodox Church of Robanus. However, other than this, a Daemonslayer is expected to be bound by their word and loyal to any whom they give fealty to, providing that it doesn’t violate their oaths to the church. Valor: A Daemonslayer demonstrates unyielding courage in the face of adversity. No danger is too great to prevent him from fulfilling a promise or completing a mission. His commitment is stronger than his fear of pain, hardship or death. Industry: A Daemonslayer engages in productive activity at all times. He works diligently and hard until he completes the job at hand. When not working, he studies, exercises, or practices his combat skills. He considers leisure activities and vacations to be time-wasting folly.